Something New
by ecluvr16
Summary: After finding Henry and Jane together, Anne decides she must ignore her feelings of hatered and start something new.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing her husband with another woman was more painful in reality then it was in her dreams. It was true, he was gone, and she had lost him.**

**"How could you?" She spoke in only a whisper. Looking at her feet, unable to meet the eyes of the lovers before her. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe. Taking in gaps of air as she silently sobbed.**

**"Anne." Henry called to her. He stood from his seat and motioned for Jane to leave, which she did in haste. He watched her go with thoughts of what could have been. When the door finally closed, he turned to his wife. She wasn't looking at him. She looked to be straggling to breathe as she clenched onto her pregnant stomach. She was stressing herself with this. Suddenly she began to fall to the ground, he hurried to catch her.**

**She body went cold and she could feel herself falling but she had gone to numb to stand anymore. Why couldn't she be like other Queens before her? See and know but don't show feeling towards anything. She was only hurting herself and her unborn child with this stress and torment.**

**Just before she hit the ground, warm, strong arms grabbed her up. Henry. Full out sobs consumed her then; she could no longer hold them back. He hugged her close as she cried, sometimes rocking back and forth or just rubbing her back.**

**"Anne. Please stop crying." Henry whispered, it sounded painful in her ear. But it has now been proven that he no longer cared for her, so why would it hurt him to see her crying. I need a change, she thought, if he no longer wants me as a lover, if he wants the silent queen and wife then she would give him just that. It would take some practice and control to stop her anger and voice when things happen but she was sure after a while it would be second nature to her.**

**Henry was surprised when she actually stopped her crying. He felt her pull away, so he moved to see her face. He expected to see her anger, scorned eyes; to hear her scream and yell at him for what he had done but he got none of that. Instead her face was lifeless and cold, void of any emotion. Her blue eyes were like ice, they pierced him right to his heart.**

**She push off him to stood, her stomach was too large to do it alone. He stood with her, watching her wipe her face with the sleeve of her elegant gown. He was hoping they could speak now but as he began to form words, Anne curtsied still emotionless. He was confused, where was the fight and anger he knew would follow this site?**

**"Your majesty," she whispered before turning and leaving him in the room alone with his thoughts. His face was one of grave confusion. Never had his wife, Anne Boleyn, let something like this go without a scene. He was ready for it, the tears and the screaming from her. He got nothing, not even a scowl from her. Maybe she finally learned her place in matters such as these, but it was just so unlike her. He chose not to look much into her behavior, figuring it could be the pregnancy causing changes in her emotions and he would soon hear the anger from this evening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**She returned to her rooms in seconds, basically running there; not really caring if the courtiers gossiped about it or thought bad of her. Nothing matter more than getting as far away from that room and those people as fast as she could. The child inside her depended on this; she could not and would not let them take this away from her with the strain they placed on her.**

**The lady's in her chamber where quick to get her things ready for bed. She walked right past them, asking only Nan to stay with her, the rest she dismissed with a hand gesture. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. As if to make themselves known, the child gave a kick causing her to rub where she felt it. She would protect him from the whore and his father if need be.**

**" I promise little one, I will never let anything happen to you, " she whispered feeling movement from the baby in reply.**

**The days of this week came and went with her avoiding the king and court completely. Until now, she had spoken to no one but Nan and her sister Mary. Today was the day she would put her practicing into good use. The dinner with the France ambassador was very important for Henry and his queen would be expected to be there. No doubt Jane would be there to, but she knew that if this plan of action was going to work then she would have to control herself and only speak when spoken to, and if not spoken to at all then don't speak. Play the cold and silent Queen just like Henry wants.**

**She dressed in her best of course. Elegant deep purple gown, with beading all down the corset. Little jewelry was needed with this dress; she wanted to stand out but not too much. Her hair was pinned in a twisted bun on her head, she was ready to go.**

**The court seemed in awe to see her, the week she had spent away from them was cause for talk. She made no eye contact with any of them, just kept forward towards the dining hall. Her ladies followed close behind her and she found she was using them as a kind of protection from the piercing eyes around her. As the chamberlain called her name, the doors opened and she saw the king instantly. He seemed surprised to see her somewhat, but she gave no facial signs that she had noticed his presents or his lingering eyes on her. She made it to him, curtsied, and took her place on the throne next to him.**

**"Good evening my Queen," Henry spoke to her, placing his warm hand on her frigid one. She could feel him starring at her but she didn't turn to look at him. she instead focused on her lady's, mostly her sister Mary, so she seemed preoccupied. But she had to respond.**

**"Good evening your Majesty," was all she said.**

**He was frustrated to no end with her. After the "incident" she disappears, every time he would try to see her she was always somehow not available or didn't feel up to visitors. Now here she was, looking so beautiful as always, and nothing in her demeanor towards him had changed from the last time they had seen each other. She was distant and cold, but something was different he could feel it. She wouldn't even look at him. last time she knew of him taking a mistress, she went crazy, always trying her hardest to get him back somehow, but now she wouldn't even meet his eyes when he greeted her. Her four word response wasn't one that warmed him in anyway; she was as distant from him as a stranger. He didn't know this Anne, it was like in one week she had become a completely different person that just looked like Anne.**

**He didn't want to start a scene but he couldn't stop himself.**

**"Anne what is this? Can you at least look at me and look happy?" he tried to keep it a low tone but he let his anger go a little, she was going to embarrass him in front of France and all his courtiers. With that Anne turned to face him, her eyes the same as last time emotionless and cold as ice.**

**"I'm giving you what you asked for Henry and lying is a sin." Her tone was soft and almost exhausted, like she had no energy to speak the words to him. There was no time for him to give a response, not that he could think of one to give anyway. The Chamberlain announced the arrival of the French ambassador; the conversation would have to wait.**

**The French always have been way to full of themselves when they present themselves to him and the court. This time was no different, the only thing different was that Anne's words were playing in his mind, distracting him from the present time and the important ambassador in front of him. Realizing Henry seemed somewhere else Anne, without thinking, greeted the ambassador and his men as only a queen could.**

**"You're Grace Ambassador. Thanking for your company on this fine night. We are most pleased at your safe arrival here and hope that your stay will be most comfortable. If there is anything at all you might need please don't hesitate to ask." Her voice came as pure and sweet as honey. His Grace smiled, thanking her and kissing her hand, before turning and walking towards the tables that had been set for dinner. Henry, realizing what had just taken place, slid his hand over Anne's and spoke a quiet thanks before she pulled hers away, nodded, stood and walked away from him towards their guests. He followed her as she walked away, maybe embarrassment wouldn't be her fault but his own tonight.**

**Dinner seemed like it was never ending. No one really spoke to Anne, so by dessert she was ready to retire to bed. Boredom could only last so long right but with her luck she couldn't skip out early like she wanted. And she was right just as she turned to ask Henry for leave the ambassadors wife Jean began to speak.**

**"I know it's rather womanly to speak of this with men around but how is this pregnancy compared to the Princess Elizabeth's? If you don't mind me asking of course your Majesty." Her voice was nasally and annoying but she didn't seem to have any ill feeling showing themselves in her tone. So Anne gave her Queen smile and answered like a good Queen should. The first thing she learned when she became Queen was to act.**

**"It's actually completely different. With Elizabeth I had no sickness at all not even in the dawn hours. This one has me running for fresh air with the slightest smell of anything unpleasing to him. Still being so far along, I have moments of unpleasant illness. He also kicks like he no longer has room to move about." She laughed at the thought and moved her hand over the place on her stomach where he was once again making his presence known. The people sitting around her laughed as well, mostly the women, knowing from experience she guessed.**

**Henry listened close to what Anne had said of this pregnancy. He hadnt known any of those things had happened or were happening still. The guilt that was already inside him began to resurface again. This was his wife the one that he went through so much to marry and love freely, that was his future son, or daughter (hoping not), in there, he should have known these things or at least been there to support Anne while she was going through the sickness but he wasn't. Had he fallen so out of love with her that he just didn't care about her anymore? He didn't think that was the case completely anyway, sure he didn't feel the love and passion between them like he use to but he didn't hate her. Anne had given him a beautiful and amazingly talented daughter and was going to, soon, be giving him that same thing with a son, he should be there for her through it, right? He couldn't focus his thoughts at all tonight. Anne didn't even give him the time of day tonight; she hadn't looked at him or spoke to him at all unless he spoke to her first. He knew now what she meant about giving him what he wanted from her, silence. She sat there quiet and controlled through the whole meal, not speaking unless spoken to first and not making her opinion known on any conversations around her. He had never seen this side of Anne before. Before, if she would have seen something like she had a week ago, she would have been fighting with her whole being for him but she wasn't. It was like she longer cared with who he slept with or who he found interest in. He didn't know if he liked this or not. How does one like that his wife no longer cares for him enough to want him back? The thought sent a shiver down his spine. But why did it matter, he had Jane.**

**He looked to his left at the table for lower courtiers and found her long blond hair. She was laughing, completely care free. Then he turned to his right to Anne. He saw nothing in her expression; she was guarding herself from him. She seemed pale and there were deep circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept the previous night. He wanted to ask if she was feeling well enough to stay but he held himself back not wanting her to think he was discretely asking her to leave or something. She had a way of making him second guess himself with what she said earlier about lying being a sin when he asked her to at least look happy. She was unhappy, that was very clear and straight forward. He again didn't like that, but he didn't know what he could do to change her mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Tudors, so yeah...

Chapter 3:

"The ambassador will be returning this afternoon and things will be finalized with King Frances. We should know something of Elizabeth's future marriage within the month, your majesties." Cromwell spoke to both the king and queen. Henry nodded while Anne looked distant.

"What age did we state they would marry?" She asked curious as to when she would lose her daughter to the French prince.

"At the age of 13, my Lady." Cromwell answered. She nodded, Elizabeth would be 4 this May, and she felt like time was getting away from her with everything that had happened. Her face must have shown her concern.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Henry asked, he had gone back to calling her that for some unknown reason to her. Henry was just happy that she was showing him her emotions at all. He hadn't had the privilege of seeing much of them, or much of his wife at all, as of late. He wanted to get all that he could now that he had it, if only for a second.

"I wish to see her soon. As I am unable to go myself now, would it be possible to get her here soon?" This was the first time she had really had a simple conversation with him in weeks and she didn't want to feel like she was begging for something, but she wanted her daughter here. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. If the new baby isn't a prince then she really didn't know what would happen to her or her children. She knew Henry wasn't shy with his anger, which led her to believe the punishment for not giving him the son she promised would be grave. More so for her then her children she hoped. If he took her crown and titles and sent her back to Hever then she would not fight, she would welcome the calmness that was her former life. Until now she hadn't realized how much she had given up to be where she was now, what she had given for her family's status in this country.

She was pulled from her thoughts by an overly warm hand. His touch was like fire, she automatically pulled away. Henry couldn't help the frown that replaced the smile of hope he had for his marriage with her request, she pulled away from him like he held hells fire in his hands. The sadness soon turned to anger. He held back of course remembering they already had their problems and he didn't want to push Anne deeper into her depression towards him by starting something unneeded. He couldn't understand why he wanted her to fight with him so bad. But he soon realize that every fight they had was somehow related to saving his love, her passion for him showed in her anger towards his affairs. She passion for him was growing dim, he just would not accept that. 'No you have Jane, Why does Anne's love matter?' He just couldn't take the fact that his wife didn't love him anymore, whether he loved her back or not. Selfish!

"Of course, Sweetheart. I will send for her tonight." He replied feeling his anger cool down. Henry couldn't help but think Elizabeth would help in his effort to get Anne back to her usual self and his guilt gone.

"Thank you." She whispered, it was genuine too. She didn't think he would agree, Henry seemed to lose interest in his daughters as he lost interest in their mothers. She couldn't stop thinking of Catherine and Mary now in days. Is this what she made them feel like? Mary was just a little girl when Anne and Henry began their "affair", just like Elizabeth was now. If something happened to Anne, would her little princess become another abandoned daughter? The thought brought shivers down her spine. He couldn't be that cruel, could he? 'I bet that's what Catherine thought too.' She thought. 'When did I become so stupid...?'

Later that night:

"My Lord Ambassador, on behalf of the Queen and myself, we wish you safe travel back to France." Henry spoke, claps from courtiers followed. The ambassador bowed like expected and then everyone returned to conversing with their group. Anne could feel eyes on her but they weren't the kings like usual. The wandering eyes belonged to the ambassador himself. As if meeting his gazed was permission, he quickly made his way towards her.

"My beautiful lady." He spoke in full voice before bowing and taking her hand to kiss. She felt something small in his hand though. "My master wished for me to bring you this message my lady." He whispered into her hand so no one would notice. He stood finally and walked swiftly back to his crowd. She quickly tucked the folded parchment into the small pocket of her gown. She looked around her making sure no one saw her. No noticed her anymore, she should know this by now. Out of the eye of the king, out of the eyes of the court.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own The Tudors, so yeah...

Okay this isn't a chapter sorry. This is finals week, the end of my first year of college. so I'm super busy, I'll update as soon as i can. But i also would like to know if anyone as any ideas for this story. I'm having alot of writers block and find myself watching all the Tudors DVDs trying to find some good ideas.

thanks, you guys are awesome


	5. Chapter 5

So this is just a short filler chapter but I wanted to get something out so you guys know I'm still here...

Chapter 4:

The parchment weighed heavily in her pocket. She wanted, greatly, to leave the celebration and read it. But as the Queen she could not. She couldn't understand her need to be here though. She was invisible to them now. When she was acting out with fire hot anger, the courtiers would watch her every move, waiting and wanting something for good gossip. The final act that would send Anne out. Now she was no longer their entertainment, she was finally invisible.

Anne had to recite the promise she made to herself in her head. 'Be the Queen, he wants you to be.' If she longer expressed herself and no longer spoke in public then, she imagined, to Henry it was like she really didn't exist.

Henry watched her emotions change before his eyes like an actress in a play. When the ambassador kissed her hand she smiled. It was fact and reserved. Then has his Grace walked away she took herself back to completely blank. She was a very good actress it seemed; no one had said anything to him about Anne's behavior of late. This led him to believe he was the only one that knew her well enough to see them. It was the great production of court, she was playing the Queen well but she had lost 'Anne' somewhere in the middle. As a King, he knew this Queen was the one he had needed all along but as a husband, this Anne was not what he wanted. Realization came to him in an instant. He wanted his wife back.

He lightly pushed Jane from his lap. She gasped and started to question him but he ignored her and walked away. He didn't speak to anyone, didn't look at anyone. Henry needed to be alone with his thoughts. So he left with a wave of his hand.

The whole room was quiet as Henry left. Anne was shocked he left so abruptly, not like him at all. Then again with Henry she had to expect the unexpected. She had to hate him in this moment for leaving though. He put the outcome of this celebration on her shoulders now. As Queen it was her job…

She gave a look to the musician, telling them to return to playing again, and then began scanning the crowd for Charles Brandon. She may hate the man greatly but she wanted a reason to Henry's random disappearance and he was likely to know. She spotted him in the corner, surprisingly walking towards her.

" My lady." He spoke when he reached her. She nodded giving him permission, like it mattered.

"Your Grace, come sit." She answered, waving a hand towards the throne next to hers. He sat of course, both parties were trying to keeps this formal for the crowd.

She put on a small smile and leaned toward him slightly and whispered, "What happened?"

He shook his head before answering, "I don't know. Lady Jane must have said something but I did not hear what."

She nodded, surprised by his honesty, he openly hated her. Their talked now was very unlike them.

"You should go find him maybe. He wouldn't want this to become something of gossip." He nodded, stood and bowed before following after Henry.

The night seemed to last forever. Once she got back to her rooms she was exhausted and all she did was sit there and nodded to the occasional courtier that dared to step up and speak to her. She was very pregnant and the drama of the night was enough to make her want to sleep for days. She could only dream.

But right now she had a letter to rip open. She had almost forgotten about it, almost. Her maids helped with hair gown, jewels, and hair. When she was ready to retire she excused them. When she was sure she was alone, she took the folder letter from her robe pocket. The wax stamp made her hesitate for a second before finally running she finger under it and pulling it open.

_Dear Anne,_

_I know that in the past couple months I have been adverse to your account. We were dear friends once and I'm ashamed to have lost that trust with you. You were like a sister to me and as a brother I have betrayed you. I have read over all your letters and see the grave heart break you are facing now. As a king I am writing this to say I will support you in whatever the future may bring you. You have me on your side of all matters. _

_With hope of a new friendship and siblinghood._

_Francis _

She set the letter in her lap and took a huge breath. She didn't want to believe she was at a point of needing his help yet but if it came to that in the future she would gladly take him up on his offer. She could not reply to his words, this letter could not even be seen by anymore eyes then it already had. So as she got up from her chair heading for bed, she stopped and tossed the parchment in the fire. As it burned a weight seemed to lift a little off her shoulders and a true smiled formed on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! So long time no story I know, but I have a good excuse. Byran, my fiancé, and I are having a baby and we just bought a new apartment. So things around here are crazy! Around January 8th we'll have a little one and things will be even crazier. But enough about me. Here you go….. I don't own the Tudors series, cooler people own that…

**Chapter 5:**

Henry controlled his anger till the second his chamber doors slammed shut. Then nothing stopped him from slamming his fist into the wood. He couldn't keep up with his feelings and thoughts anymore. First he loves her, and then he doesn't; now it was like a mess of both feelings was slapping him in the face. Anne was in his every thought these past days. Every woman he saw looked like her. When he was speaking with Jane, he could hear Anne's voice in his head. He could see her ice blue eyes looking at him with the purest sadness and pain. He couldn't take it anymore!

Watching her sit there and pay him no mind, while he went crazy with his emotions had finally pushed him over the edge. Henry couldn't stay in that room waiting for her to give him something, anything, showing that she still felt for him what she had before. Could he blame her? He had shown her what true hatred was and thrown what love she had left for him in her face over and over again. Self misery is all he had now it seemed. She couldn't be gone from him, no he wouldn't let her. These thoughts were so confusing; he had Jane as a mistress. He had a Queen and a wife that was accepting that finally. Anne would have their child soon, hopefully a son, and everything would be okay again. But he didn't know if he could live with the thought of her not loving him or caring for him anymore. He had been greedy with her love and now that it was gone…. Maybe…. he would give anything to get it back.

These feeling, so confusing, were beginning to clear up. Henry still loved his wife Anne Boleyn. However way he could, he would get her back. Somehow.

**Charles: just cause he's hot….**

Charles knew his friend well and if Henry was angry he would take it out on everyone that entered that chamber. He didn't understand Henry's outburst at all. Things had been going well it seemed. Anne was under control for the first time in a long time. Charles was pleasantly surprised. He didn't particularly like her but he could see that she had finally given up the straggle to be number one in Henry's heart and mind, bringing happiness to Henry and therefore happiness to court. But a down side, Charles could see that she was not herself anymore. She was a shell to everyone, clearly unhappy but it didn't seem like anyone noticed or maybe they just didn't care anymore. Henry hadn't spoken of Anne's resent transformation. So Charles thought nothing of it.

Henry had the beautiful Jane now to keep him company. If Anne wasn't with child, Charles thought for sure that Jane would be holding the crown right now. Henry seemed happy with his lot of late but he wasn't one to share his misfortunes willingly. Charles would have to pull it out of him it seemed. As a good friend should.

He didn't knock before entering the chamber. He didn't hear any glass breaking so he thought he was safe. He enter slowly though, being cautious. The fire cracking was all that could be heard as he entered. Henry was standing quietly in front of the window, overlooking the garden. He didn't seem to notice Charles' arrival.

"Henry. What's happened?" He didn't know how to start.

"She hates me." Henry replied in a whispered voice filled with grief. Jane? Charles thought, she didn't seem like she felt hate for him, more the complete opposite.

"Jane is like every woman; she'll get over it and come running back. You'll see." Charles spoke slapping Henry on the back. Unexpectedly, Henry swung around with an angry, red face.

"Not Jane you idiot. Anne! My wife! Do you see the way she's looks at me? NO! Because she can't even stand the sight of me anymore! She has lost all her feelings for me and it's my fault. I have driven her away when all she ever wanted was me. I will never get her back now. Our son will come into this world with parents that can't stand the thought of each other. Just like me, I promised myself, once, that this would never happen…. I have become my father. Leave me Charles, I wish to be alone." Henry turned and walked slowly to his bedroom and closed the door. Leaving Charles alone in shocked silence of what had just occurred before him. His friend and king had found love again for the wife he claimed hatred for days before. Shocked, Charles did as he was asked and left. Returning to his own chambers deep in thought as to what was to come of this new occurrence.


End file.
